Songs of Klaine
by Socialbutterfly85
Summary: This is a series of drabbles where I put my music of shuffle and answer certain questions. Full summary inside.
1. Firework

**Ok so here is my newest fanfic. Yeah I know I am crazy for taking on yet another story, but what can I tell yeah? I am not happy unless I have more than one project going. So this is it.**

**Now I was inspired to do this by SpiritedQuill (if you haven't read her stuff its amazing). But anyway what you are supposed to do is this;**

**1: Take Your OTP. 2: Put your music on shuffle. 3: Answer the questions. 4: Tag your friends. 5: Always post the rules.**

**But I didn't actually tag any friends. But that's ok because I didn't get tagged. LOL. Because I don't have a tumblr. LOL. But I am just doing this for fun. So you have to do this 10 times (trying not to cheat, but ****believe me, its hard not to. LOL), and you can either put it as a one-shot like SpiritedQuill did or you can do it whatever way you like. I decided, since I like to break it apart and put depth into my stories, I am going to put each song into a chapter. Thus, you get this story, Songs of Klaine. LOL. **

**So please review, follow, and favorite. And most of all. Enjoy.**

**Thanks so much.**

**Oh I forgot, the question will be in the beginning and then the song will be at the end.**

**Enjoy**

**What song is playing when they first see each other/first meet?**

Kurt was tired of being ridiculed everyday. He was tired of the slushie facials he got for being in Glee club and tired of being shoved into lockers for being who was. And who he was, was gay. The only out gay person at McKinley. His only friends were the other kids in Glee club. But mostly he was tired of being alone. He wanted to be with someone more than anything.

One day after Glee rehearsal, Kurt was standing by his locker when Rachel came up to him.

"Hey Kurt." she said, all too chipper.

"Hi Rachel." he said back with a sigh, as he continued looking at a book in his hands.

"We're going all to the Lima Bean. Do you want to join us?" Rachel asked.

Kurt frowned and shook his head.

"Come on. Its Friday. We were all thinking of catching a movie." she added.

"I don't know Rachel." he said sadly.

"What's wrong? You haven't been like yourself lately?"

Kurt took a deep breath as he look around to make sure Karofsky wasn't listening in. "You know how you and Finn are going out and Tina and Mike have each other and Puck and Quinn.

"Oh I see the problem." Rachel said as she quickly understood.

Kurt nodded.

"Well, you know what?" she asked, as she took Kurt's arm in hers and closed his locker and they began walking together. "I heard that there's this guy from this all boys school or something like that. And he always comes into the Lima Bean around 4:00. I mean I don't know if he's gay, but I do know he's very cute."

"Cute is good." Kurt smiled.

Rachel laughed. "Come on. Let's go see if he's there."

The pair continued to walk out of the school and into the parking lot. They met the rest of the group and they drove to the coffee shop.

When they got to the Lima Bean, they got their coffees and quickly found a place to sit.

"So what songs do you think we should do for Regionals?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel! We just won Sectionals. Give it a rest." Mercedes begged,

making the rest of the group laugh.

Kurt leaned in next to Rachel. "So where's this mystery man you mentioned?" he asked.

Rachel quickly glanced over the small coffee shop and then noticed the man stepping inside.

"There he is." She said. "He just walked in."

As Kurt looked up and followed Rachel's gaze, he couldn't help but notice the song that was playing over the speakers above ended and the next song began playing.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag_

_Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?_

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin?_

_Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?_

_Do you ever feel already buried deep six feet under?_

_Screams but no one seems to hear a thing?_

_Do you that there's still a chance in you_

'_Cause there's a spark in you_

_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine_

_Just own the night like the 4th of July_

When he continued his gaze, he saw a very handsome young man, around his age, walking towards the counter.

"Kurt, you're staring." Rachel whispered, nudging him slightly.

"What?" Kurt asked and shook his head. "Sorry."

'_Cause, baby you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go "Aah, aah, ahh"_

_As you across the sky-y-y _

_Baby you're a firework_

_Come on, and let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go "Aah, aah, ahh"_

_You're gonna leave 'em all in awe awe awe_

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space_

_You're original, cannot be replaced _

_If you only knew what the future holds _

_After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

_Maybe a reason why all the doors are closed _

_So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road_

_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow _

_And when its time you're know_

Once the stranger was finished ordering, he walked by Kurt and his friends, and stopped.

"Hey, aren't you guys that glee club from McKinley?" he asked.

Rachel glanced at Kurt.

Seeing he didn't answer right away, she answered for him.

"Yes. We're the New Directions." she said, extending out a hand. "I'm Rachel Berry."

"I'm Blaine." he replied. "I'm from Dalton Academy. I'm head of The Warblers. That's our glee club." he smiled.

Rachel could see the look on Kurt's face. It looked in love.

"Blaine, this is my friend Kurt." she introduced.

Kurt glared at Rachel. She simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Nice to meet you Kurt." said Blaine with a smile, stretching his hand out.

"Nice to meet you too, Blaine." Kurt replied, taking Blaine's outstretched hand and smiled.

_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine_

_Just own the night like the 4th of July_

'_Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go "Aah, aah, ahh"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby you're a firework_

_Come on let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"_

_You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_

"Um...Blaine, we were all thinking of going to a movie. Would you like to join us?" Rachel suggested.

Kurt looked at Rachel with wide eyes but then quickly looked back to Blaine.

"Yes, we would love for you to join us." Kurt encouraged.

Blaine laughed, as he blushed slightly. "I'd love to, but I actually have to get going."

"Oh." said Kurt, a little disappointment in his voice.

"Well, I know that we just met, but why don't I give you my number and then you can call and we can get together another time?" Rachel piped up.

Blaine laughed again and shook his head. "Sure." Blaine reached into his pocket and handed the brunette his phone.

She began punching in the digits and then handed back the device.

"Well, it was nice meeting everyone." said Blaine. "I hope to see you all again. Bye." he said with a wave, and then he was gone.

Kurt slouched down in his seat, upset.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Mercedes asked.

"Rachel had me all excited in meeting this guy. I meet him, thinking we're going to go out and now he's gone." he explained. "I didn't even get his number. I'll never hear from him again."

"You may hear from him sooner than you think." said Rachel.

Everyone looked at her with questionable looks.

"What did you do Rachel?" asked Artie.

"Nothing." she said, holding her hands up innocently. "I just may have given him Kurt's number instead of mine."

Kurt's eyes went wide. Then all of a sudden, Rachel was wrapped up in a tight hug. "Oh I love you Rachel Berry. I love you, I love you, I love you."

Rachel squealed and laughed as he hugged her. She was very happy for her best friend.

_Boom boom boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_It's always been inside of you, you, you_

_And now its time to let it through-ough-ough_

'_Cause, baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"_

_You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon moon_

**_Firework_-Katy Perry**

**There you go. That was the first chapter. I hope you liked it. I really enjoyed writing this chapter.**

**Please review, follow and favorite. Thanks so much. Also thank you SpiritedQuill for the inspiration.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	2. Dancing Queen

**Here is the 2nd chapter of this story. I know it's been like literally 4ever since I posted this story, but life always seems to get in the way along with other stories, but this story is slowly but surely coming along as some of the other stories I have been neglecting. **

**But please read, review, follow and favorite. Thanks so much.**

**Oh and as far as the first two new episodes of Glee, I am not going to write a big rant like I normally would, but all I am going to say is I think Dave is just a rebound and Blaine will get back together with Kurt and they will have a happy ****ending. That's all I will say. For now.**

**Ok, I'll let's you read this now and then please leave a lovely review, follow, and favorite. Thanks and I will try to get he next chapter up as soon as I can. I already have two of these chapters written and finished so that's a good thing.**

**They go out on their first date. Take the chorus of the song. It describes the atmosphere of the date.**

_You can dance, you can jive_

_Having the time of your life_

_Ooh see that girl, watch that scene_

_Dig in the dancing queen_

When Blaine asked Kurt out, he was on top of the world. It was his first official date. But of course, Kurt didn't tell Blaine that.

Kurt was currently in his bedroom, taking one last look in the mirror, making sure he looked no less than perfect.

"You look great son." said Burt, leaning against the doorframe.

Kurt looked at his father and smiled. "Thanks dad." he replied, trying to smile.

"What's wrong? You look worried." Burt asked.

"I'm just nervous. I don't want to mess anything up." Kurt confessed. "This is my first date."

Burt smiled. "Don't worry son." he said, as he clapped Kurt on the shoulder. "Just remember to relax and have fun."

Kurt smiled.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Kurt's eyes went wide.

"That's Blaine." he gasped.

"Kurt! Blaine's here!" Carole shouted.

Kurt looked at his dad anxiously.

"Well?" Burt asked. "Aren't you going?"

Kurt took in a deep breath and made his way downstairs. When he landed on the bottom step he saw Blaine sitting on the couch talking with Carole and Finn.

"Hi Blaine." he said softly.

Blaine turned his head and smiled.

"Hi Kurt." Blaine replied, standing up to greet Kurt. "Are you ready to go?" he asked.

Kurt nodded, then he and Blaine left the house.

Blaine opened the car door for Kurt, then he went to the driver's side.

"So...where are we going?" Kurt asked softly.

Blaine shook his head. "It's a surprise." he replied, as he put the car in reverse and began driving.

_Friday night and the lights are low_

_Looking out for a place to go_

_Where they the right music, getting in the swing_

_You come in to look for a king_

_Anybody could be that guy _

_Night is young and the music's high_

_With a bit of rock music, everything is fine_

_You're in the mood for a dance _

_And when you get the chance_

Soon Blaine pulled into a parking spot and turned off the engine.

Kurt looked around at the building in front of him. "Where are we?" he asked.

Blaine turned to Kurt and smiled. "This is where we are having our first date." Blaine replied as they got out of the car and made their way inside.

Once inside, the music was blaring and people were on the dance floor.

"Come on. Let's dance." said Blaine, as he grabbed Kurt's hand, pulling him towards the dance floor.

_You are the dancing queen_

_Young and sweet, only seventeen_

_Dancing queen, feel the beat_

_From the tambourine, oh yeah_

_You can dance, you can jive_

_Having the time of your life_

_Ooh see that girl, watch scene_

_Dig in the dancing queen_

_You're a teaser, you turn 'em on_

_Leave 'em burning and then you're gone_

_Looking out for another, anyone will do_

_You're in the mood for a dance_

_And when you get the chance_

_You are the dancing queen_

_Young and sweet, only seventeen_

_Dancing queen, feel the beat_

_From the tambourine, oh yeah_

_You can dance, you can jive_

_Having the time of your life_

_Ooh see that girl, watch that scene_

_Dig in the dancing queen _

_Dig in the dancing queen_

As the song finished, Blaine led Kurt to the bar where they got some water to rehydrate.

"That was really fun." Kurt smiled, as he took a drink.

Blaine nodded. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself" Blaine said happily.

The two of them continued dancing long into the night. Both hoped to have more dates to come from this.

**Dancing Queen-Originally by ABBA but redone by the Glee**

**There you go. I hope you like this chapter. **

**Like I said before, I hope to get the next few chapters written and posted soon, but I already have a couple of them completed so that's a good thing.**

**So now all you have to do is please leave me a lovely review, along with a favorite and a follow. Thanks so much.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	3. Kiss Me

** What song is playing during their first kiss?**

Kurt and Blaine had been going out for a few weeks and things had been going great. At least that's what Kurt thought. The only thing was, they hadn't had their first kiss yet. _Maybe that was a good thing._ _Maybe Blaine wants to take me someplace special to share our first kiss. _Kurt thought.

_Kiss me, out of the bearded barley_

_Lightly, beside the green green grass_

_swing, swing, swing the spinning step_

_I'll wear those shoes and you will wear that dress_

One Saturday afternoon, Blaine called Kurt unexpectedly.

"Hi Kurt." said Blaine.

"Hey Blaine. How are you?" Kurt asked.

Blaine smiled. "I'm good. I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight?"

"Sure. Did you have something planned?" Kurt questioned.

"I thought we could have a picnic in the park." Blaine suggested.

Kurt nodded, even though his boyfriend couldn't see him. "I'd love that."

"Great!" Blaine exclaimed. "I'll pick you up at 7:00."

Kurt smiled as he said goodbye to his boyfriend and hung up the phone.

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight _

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies_

_Dance silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me_

Kurt was in his room, getting ready to go on his date with Blaine, all the while he couldn't help but think about kissing him.

Those thoughts were quickly interrupted when the doorbell rang.

Kurt grabbed his keys, wallet and phone and headed downstairs.

"Hey you." said Blaine, happily when Kurt opened the door.

"Hi!" replied Kurt.

"Here, these are for you." Blaine said as he handed Kurt a bouquet of flowers.

"Aww. Thank you." replied Kurt, taking the flowers and quickly placing them in a vase.

"Are you ready for our date?" asked Blaine.

Kurt smiled back at his boyfriend. "I sure am."

Blaine chuckled slightly as he took Kurt's hand in his. "Ok. Let's go."

_Kiss me down by the broken tree house_

_Swing me upon it's hanging tire_

_Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat_

_We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_

The two boys left the house and walked to the park where there was a romantic picnic waiting for them. Kurt's eyes went wide.

"Blaine! What? What is all of this?" Kurt asked surprised.

Blaine turned to Kurt and pulled him towards the picnic area. "This is where we are having our one month anniversary dinner."

Kurt blushed. Blaine was very romantic.

They sat down on the blanket to enjoy their meal. As they were eating, Blaine grabbed his guitar that was sitting next to the tree behind him and started to play.

_Oh, kiss me me beneath the milky twilight _

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies_

_Dance silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me_

_Kiss me beneath the milky twilight _

_Lead me out one the moonlit floor _

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies_

_Dance silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me_

_So kiss me _

_So kiss me_

_So kiss me_

_So kiss me_

When Blaine had finished playing, he leaned forward and kissed Kurt on the lips. It didn't last long, but when they broke apart, both teenagers were happily smiling at each other.

**_Kiss Me_ by Sixpence None the Richer**


	4. We Found Love

**Here is the next chapter. Now I am not used to writing intimacy chapters between Kurt and Blaine, so please bear with me.**

**Please review, follow and favorite. Thanks so much.**

**It's their first time. Everything is so...Sweet? Romantic? H***? Let's see what song is playing.**

Kurt and Blaine were enjoying a romantic candlelit dinner at Blaine's house, with soft music playing in the background. They were celebrating their six month anniversary.

_Yellow diamonds in the light_

_And we're standing side by side_

_As your shadow crosses mine_

_What it takes to come alive_

"How's your food?" Blaine asked.

Kurt looked up and smiled. "It's delicious. You did a great job making the pasta."

"I'm glad you like it." Blaine replied, taking a sip of his drink.

The two of them continued their meals with quiet conversation.

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny _

_But I've gotta let it go_

After they were finished eating, Blaine started to clear off the table and place the dishes in the sink.

"That was really good honey." Kurt said seductively, as he wrapped his arms around Blaine.

Blaine sunk into his boyfriends arms, dropping the plate he had in his hand into the soapy water. He turned around to face Kurt. "Let's go to my room." he whispered, as he took Kurt's hand and lead him upstairs.

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

When they got to Blaine's bedroom, Blaine started to passionately kiss Kurt and push him onto the bed.

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

Tonight was both boys first time and in their minds, everything was perfect.

_Shine a light through an open door_

_Love and life I will divide_

_Turn away cause I need you more_

_Feel the heartbeat in my mind_

As they lay in bed smiling at each other, Blaine ran his hands through Kurt's hair.

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny_

_But I've gotta let it go_

"I love you." said Blaine.

Kurt kissed Blaine on the lips. "I love you too." he replied.

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

The rest of the night was perfect. They stayed in bed for what seemed like forever, just staring at each other. Occasionally whispering 'I love you.'

_Yellow diamonds in the light _

_And we're standing side by side_

_As your shadow crosses mine_

"Tonight was one of the best nights of my life." Kurt stated, happily.

Blaine smiled. "I'm glad." he replied. "I wanted it to be special for you."

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine again. "Well, I think you succeeded."

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_**We Found Love-**_ **Boyce Avenue originally by Rihanna**

**There you go. Hope you liked it. Oh btw I am also going to post the 5th and 6th chapters along with this one because I already have them written. **

**Ok, please leave me a lovely review to wake up to along with a favorite and a follow. **

**Thanks so much.**

**Soicalbutterfly85**


	5. Still the One

**They are getting married! What song do they dance to?**

Today was the day. The day where Kurt and Blaine were going to exchange vows and become husbands. They had both been looking forward to this day for so long.

_2 days earlier_

"_I can't believe we're getting married the day after tomorrow." said Kurt, as they were lying in bed together._

_Blaine rolled on his side, facing his beautiful fiancé. "I can't believe that the guys are taking me away from you all day tomorrow." he said with a pout._

_Kurt laughed. "Hey, its bad luck to see each other before the wedding._

_Blaine placed a kiss on Kurt's lips. "I don't believe in that stuff."_

"_Yeah we'll after all we've been through, I'm not taking any chances." Kurt teased._

_Blaine laughed shaking his head._

Now here they were, Blaine standing at the end of the altar with his brother and Sam by his side. Waiting nervously for Kurt to walk down the aisle.

"Relax." Cooper whispered. He noticed his younger brother fidgeting at his sleeves.

Blaine took a deep breath, trying to relax.

Just then, the music started to play. Everyone turned to look at the back of the room. Burt was standing with his son. Kurt looked so handsome and beautiful at the same time in Blaine's eyes.

Burt walked Kurt down the aisle. As he did, he started to tear up knowing he was about to give away his only son to the love of his life.

When they reached the front of the alter, Burt took both of their hands and held them tightly for a moment. Looking at his son and soon to be son-in-law, before taking his seat next to Carole and letting the ceremony begin.

Blaine and Kurt smiled at each other. Neither could believe that this was actually happening.

But it was.

"We are gathered here today." the officiant began. "To celebrate the joining of these men. Blaine Devon Anderson and Kurt Elizabeth Hummel."

Kurt and Blaine couldn't stop smiling.

"Blaine and Kurt have have each prepared their own vows." he continued as he gestured for Blaine to start.

Blaine took out a piece of paper from his suit pocket.

"Kurt," he began. "You and I have been through so much. We've been through hell and back. And yet we still come back to each other." he laughed. "Now here we stand, on our wedding day, in front of our loved ones, ready to face the world hand in hand." Blaine paused to wipe away a stray tear. "From the moment we met until the moment I proposed to you and on that same staircase, (earning a few laughs from a few friends and family). I knew I couldn't spend another moment without you." Blaine looked in Kurt's eyes. "I love you so much and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Kurt wiped away a few tears as Blaine stuffed the piece of paper away.

"Kurt," the officiant said, ushering for Kurt that it was his turn.

Kurt nodded. He began to look for the piece of paper he had written his vows on, but he couldn't find them in his suit pocket. He felt in his pants' pocket, but is wasn't there. He began to panic.

But before he went in to full panic mode, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Here." Rachel whispered, handing him a folded piece of paper.

Kurt let out a sigh of relief and smiled his thanks as he took the paper from her. He turned to Blaine and smiled again.

"Blaine," he began. "You gave me my first official kiss. You were my first boyfriend. You were my first everything." he paused for a moment to wipe away a few tears. "There are so many other firsts that we have yet to experience. And as we are getting married today, we are completing another one of those firsts." Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes. "I love you Blaine. With all of my heart."

Blaine smiled back, as Kurt pocketed his vows in his suit pocket.

"May I have the rings please." the officiant asked. Cooper handed his brother a gold band as Rachel handed Kurt and identical gold band.

"Blaine do you take Kurt do be your lawful wedded husband?

Blaine grinned. "I do."

"And do you, Kurt, take Blaine to be your lawful wedded husband?"

Kurt couldn't held but let out a chuckle. "Yes, I do."

"By the power invested in me, in front of all of these witnesses, I now pronounce you husbands. You may kiss each other."

Blaine and Kurt leaned into each other and locked lips, while the whole room cheered.

"Ladies and gentleman, I now present to you, for the first time, Mr. and Mr. Hummel-Anderson!" the officiant called over the loud cheers and catcalls.

Kurt and Blaine broke apart and turned towards everyone. They walked back down the aisle, smiling, hand in hand.

Once the reception started, everyone was either on the dance floor or sitting down and watching the other people having fun.

"I can't believe we're finally married." Kurt said, surprised.

"I know. It feels like a dream." Blaine replied.

"But if it is I don't want to wake up." Kurt teased.

The music slowed down, eventually stopping and everyone turned towards the front. Sam was standing with a glass in one hand and the microphone in the other.

"Hi everyone, I'm Sam." Sam started, nervously. "I'm one of the best men and Blaine asked me and the other former glee club members if we could sing something for his first dance with Kurt." he continued, and Kurt looked at Blaine confused as to what their blonde friend was talking about. "Of course I said yes, under the condition that we were not going to sing Teenage Dream." earning lots of laughs. "He's heard that way too many times. So Kurt, Blaine has picked this song for your first dance as husbands. I hope you like it. Congratulations you two."

Sam raised his glass and everyone did the same. He took a sip and then placed it back on the table. He then went to stand with the former New Directions.

The lights turned low and a spotlight turned on over Kurt and Blaine as music began to play.

_We've been together since way back when_

_Sometimes I never want to see you again_

_But I want you to know_

_After all these years_

_You're still the one_

_I want whisperin' in my ear_

_You're still the one_

_I want to talk to in bed_

_Still the one_

_That turns my head_

_We're still having fun_

_And you're still the one_

Kurt started to laugh as his he placed his head on Blaine's shoulder.

_I looked at your face every day_

_But I never saw it 'till I went away_

_When winter came _

_I just wanted to go (wanted to go)_

_Deep in the desert_

_I longed for snow_

_You're still the one_

_That makes me laugh_

_Still the one_

_That's my better half_

_We're still having fun_

_And you're still the one_

_You're still the one_

_That makes me strong_

_Still the one_

_I want to take along_

_We're still having fun_

_and you're still the one (yes you are)_

The group pointed to the two men in the middle of the dance floor.

_Changing, our love is going gold_

_Even though we grow old, it grows new_

_You're still the one _

_That I love to touch_

_Still the one_

_And I can't get enough_

_We're still having fun_

_And you're still the one_

_You're still the one _

_Who can scratch my itch_

_Still the one _

_And I wouldn't switch_

_We're still having fun_

_And you're still the one_

_You are still the one_

_That makes me shout_

_Still the one_

_That I dream about _

_We're still having fun_

_And you're still the one_

_You're still the one_

_Yeah, still the one_

_We're still having fun_

_And you're still the one_

When the song ended everyone clapped and the band continued to play, letting everyone know to get on dance floor.

Blaine and Kurt continued dancing to a slow song.

"You know, you're crazy right?" Kurt teased.

"Crazy about you." Blaine replied. "I love you, Mr. Hummel-Anderson."

Kurt smiled. "I love you too, Mr. Hummel-Anderson." he replied, leaning in as he kissed his husband.

_**Still the One-Orleans**_


	6. How to Save a Life

**Oh no...Half of your OTP is dead. I know you're busy trying to find the pieces of your heart spread across the room, but which song is playing at the funeral?**

_Step one, you say, "We need to talk."_

_He walks, you say, "Sit down. It's just a talk."_

_He smiles politely back at you_

_You stare politely right on through_

_Some sort of window to your right_

_As he goes left you stay right_

_Between the words of fear and blame_

_You begin to wonder why you came_

He never thought this day would come. At least not this early. He thought they would grow old _together_. Die _together_. But now here he was, sitting and listening how everyone loved his one true love. The love of his life. His _husband_.

When it was his turn to speak, he started sobbing, Rachel and Mercedes had to guide him back to his seat.

"Shh. It's ok." Mercedes soothed, rubbing a comforting hand along Blaine's back.

After the funeral, everyone gathered at Burt and Carole's house. While everyone was either in the living room or kitchen, no one saw where Blaine had disappeared to.

"Burt, honey. Have you seen Blaine?" Carole asked.

Burt glanced around the room and shook his head.

"Have you seen him since we got home?" she asked.

"You know, now that you mention it, I don't think I have." Burt replied.

"He was really upset before. Maybe someone should go look for him." Rachel suggested, slightly eavesdropping.

"Rachel's right." Carole agreed.

"I think he just needs some time alone. He just had to say goodbye to Kurt. Give him some time." Burt admitted.

"Honey." Carole pushed.

Burt shook his head. "Ok. I'll go look for him." placing his plate on the counter, he left the kitchen in search for his son-in-law.

Burt didn't have to search long before he found Blaine in Kurt's old bedroom. He was staring at the pictures along the dresser.

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_Let him know that you know best_

'_Cause after all you do know best_

_Try to slip past his defense_

_Without granting innocence _

_Lay down a list of what is wrong_

_The things you've told him all along_

_Pray to God, he hears you_

_And I pray to God, he hears you_

"Blaine?" Burt asked quietly, as he stood in the open door frame.

"Kurt looked so much like his mom." said Blaine, as he was looking at an old photo of Kurt and his mom before she passed. "Especially his eyes. He has his your wife's eyes."

Burt walked in quietly and stood next to Blaine. He looked at the picture he was staring at.

"He does." he agreed. "She would of loved you."

Blaine snorted. "Kurt always said that." His gaze then went to the frame next to it. "Where was this taken?" he asked, noticing the frame with unfamiliar people with a younger Kurt.

Burt looked at the picture Blaine was inquiring. He picked up the frame and examined it for a minute. "Oh. That was when Kurt was about 5 years old. We went to visit his grandparents."

Blaine nodded. "Its nice that you left everything in here after he moved to New York."

Burt nodded. But he knew Blaine was ignoring the true problem. "Blaine, what's going? Are you ok?" he asked.

Blaine turned away from his father-in-law.

"Blaine?" he tried again.

"Its my fault." Blaine choked out. "This is all my fault."

"No. None of this, is your fault." Burt reassured him.

Blaine turned around, starting to cry. "Yes it is Burt." he shouted. "If I pushed him to go to the doctor sooner he would still be here." he sobbed.

Burt moved closer and embraced Blaine in comforting hug.

"Hey, don't think like that." he insisted.

Blaine sniffled. "Its just...I...I wish I could have done something more."

Burt nodded.

_And where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along the bitterness _

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_As he begins to raise his voice _

_You lower yours and grant him one last choice_

_Drive until you lose the road _

_Or break with the ones you've followed_

_He will do one of two things_

_He will admit to everything_

_Or he'll say he's just not the same_

_And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

"I just miss him so much." Blaine sobbed.

"Me too." Burt replied, sobbing as well.

_Flashback_

"I'm afraid it's cancer." said the doctor.

"_But you can remove it right?" asked Kurt quickly._

_The doctor looked down. "I'm sorry Mr. Hummel-Anderson, we can't. You have an aggressive type of cancer, which is Type-4."_

"_Wh...Wh...What does that mean?" Blaine stuttered squeezing Kurt's hand._

_The doctor's facial expression became somber._ "_I'm sorry, but there's no cure for someone with Type-4 cancer."_

_Kurt and Blaine gasped at what they just heard._

"_I'm sorry Mr. and Mr. Hummel-Anderson." the doctor repeated._

"_How...How long until?" Blaine started but couldn't finish asking the all dreaded question._

"_3 to 6 months." the older man replied._

_Both Kurt and Blaine's eyes went wide in shock to hear that Kurt had so little time left._

_End of Flashback_

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

"It's not fair." Blaine cried. "We were supposed to see the world together. Grow old together. Die _together._"

Burt listened as Blaine had his meltdown. "I know son."

"What am I supposed to do now?" he questioned.

"You live your life." Burt replied.

Blaine wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "How am I supposed to do that without Kurt? The love of my life, by my side?"

Burt shrugged his shoulders. "You just do."

Blaine sat down on the bed. "I don't know if I can."

"Look Blaine," Burt started, as he sat down next to his distraught son-in-law. "I know you're upset and believe me I was the same way after Kurt's mom passed. But you'll learn to go on without him. Yes, it takes time, but you learn to do things on your own. It's not easy at first, but Kurt wouldn't want you sitting at home wasting your life away. He would want you to live your life. Keep teaching and recording songs."

Blaine nodded, listening to Burt's words of wisdom.

"And if someday, down the road, you find someone else that makes you feel the way Kurt did, then that's ok." Burt continued. "But don't hide yourself away."

Blaine nodded and hugged his father-in-law. They sat there and sobbed in each other's arms. Mourning the loss of their beloved Kurt Hummel-Anderson.

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend _

_Somewhere in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_How to save a life_

_How to save a life_

A year later Blaine was standing in front of Kurt's grave. It took everything he had inside of him not to break down. Since Kurt had died it took him a while to get used to doing everything on his own. But he got used to it. Now it was the one year anniversary of his death and Blaine wasn't standing there alone. Burt, Carole, Rachel and the rest of their glee club friends were there as well.

Blaine had decided to make it a nice tradition that every year they would all come to the cemetery and pay their respects. They each placed a red or yellow rose on top of the gravestone.

"Should we say something?" Sam asked.

Everyone looked at each other, not knowing what to do. Or rather, what Blaine wanted to do.

"Honey, we're all here. Just like I promised." Blaine started.

Everyone was quiet as Blaine talked to his deceased husband.

"We miss you very much." he continued. "_I_ miss you _so very_ much." he sniffled.

Carole placed a hand on his shoulder, comfortingly.

He coughed, making the lump in his throat disappear slightly. "I don't know where are right now, but I hope that you're with your mom and I hope to see you again someday." Blaine continued. He placed a hand on top of the gravestone. "I love you Kurt. Fearlessly and Forever."

_Where did I go wrong I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_How to save a life_

**_How to Save a Life__\- _The Fray**


End file.
